kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Gandharva/Appearance and Personality
Appearance Gandharva usually appears as a slender male human with light blue skin tone. He has long, light-greenish straight hair that flows freely on his back, or is bound by a blue hair accessory. His light-blue eyes are distinctive; his left eye appears as normal human eye, but his right eye is an unchangeable sura trait. Gandharva often wears light green trousers, a light green sleeved overcoat, and a blue sash around his waist. The overcoat is worn both open and closed. Gandharva is seen walking barefoot most of the time. As a nastika, Gandharva is capable of changing his appearance, and has done so in order to enter Atera and later Kalibloom. During that time, Gandharva has a very pale skin tone. His hair is of medium length and similarly to his regular, greenish in color. He has a light blue eye, and covers his right eye with a wide, black eye patch. In this form, he often wears black boots, black trousers, and a grayish-black shirt. On top of the shirt, he wears a black long-sleeved coat outlined by blueish-black fur (except on the sleeves). 1-14 Gandharva and Shakuntala.png|Gandharva and his daughter 1-14 Gandharva.png|Gandharva's human disguise Gandharva-full-Sura-form-brighter-image.jpg|Gandharva's sura form 2-65 Gandharva.jpg|Gandharva in his "small" sura form Personality Gandharva's original violent personality seems to have been modified to a relaxed and somewhat playful one after his marriage. However, following the loss of his wife and perhaps daughter, he is often hiding mournful thoughts. When driven to fury, he deliberately separates himself from others. He is now and then seen sitting or standing to himself, pondering over things, sometimes also with a bottle of alcohol. When Gandharva is not troubled by the responsibilities of his status, he can be seen playing along the games of other suras, or playing neutral tricks on his companions. Despite his status, Gandharva appears to not hold himself above those lower to him, and is even willing to converse with insulting teenage punks (although when his losses are weighing on him, his anger has manifested in genuine, cold disdain). Usually, he has good social skills, and confidence in his ability to solve a situation through words alone, and has been shown to drive some of his opponents into a corner (Maruna, Agni). Gandharva cares very greatly for his daughter Shakuntala, and unlike many others, who believe her to be dead, Gandharva has adamant faith that his daughter is still alive, and doesn't like when her death is so much as suggested. She's the only reason he hasn't gone back to his aggressive self. Matters such as honesty and keeping his word are important to Gandharva, and while he has thus far been prepared to do and sacrifice almost everything in the hopes of finding Shakuntala, he is clearly struggling with some of what he is being forced to do. Following a conversation with Leez, he decided to avoid potentially dangerous or unscrupulous situations to save his daughter, even if it meant it would take longer to reach her. Recently he had become close to Teo Rakan, mostly due their similar circumstances, making it difficult for him to kill her. References Category:Appearance and Personality